Siempre de Noche
by patriot117
Summary: AU. Un simple encuentro puede iluminar la vida de una persona que siempre ha vivido en la soledad. Un simple gesto puede cambiar la perspectiva de la vida de alguien quien solo tiene un forma de vivir. A veces cuando menos lo esperas la felicidad llega a ti. One-Shot.


**Icarly no me pertenece, ni su historia principal y personajes. Esto es por puro Hobbie.**

* * *

**Siempre de Noche**

Como cualquier otro día camino por las calles de esta gran ciudad; me dirigió a una de las tantas plazas que hay. Camino con cautela, tratando de evitar molestar a los demás peatones, buscando en cada paso seguridad. Solo pido ayuda cada que cruzo la calle solicitando alguna buena persona que me diga cuando pueda pasar a la otra acera, y no hay otra razón mas que mi condición el cual es un gran obstáculo. No es por quejarme, pero, en este mundo se esta extinguiendo los buenos modales y el preocuparse por el prójimo. Aun así encuentro buena gente que me ayuda. Me percato que he llegado a la cera de la plaza que mas me gusta en toda esta ciudad ya que es un lugar tranquilo donde puedo pasar todas las tardes un momento de seriedad. Me dirijo a la banca de siempre; me siento como todas las tardes y suelto un largo y profundo suspiro. Mi vida no es algo de lo que pueda estar completamente satisfecho; no trabajo, amistades solo tengo dos, no viajo, no salgo, soy un algún tipo de ermitaño. Hay un gran hueco en mi vida. Siempre obscura, siempre envuelta en la noche.

Pasa media hora más y yo sigo en un mundo de pensamientos grises. No me percato que alguien se ha sentado a mi lado, y si no fuera por un dulce aroma que embarga en mi olfato talvez jamás lo hubiera hecho. Me giro hacia una chica que lee un libro, hace mucho ruido al darle vuelta a la pagina; esta tan sumida en su lectura que prefiero volver a lo mío. Quizás ya pasaron otros quince minutos cuando escuchó que la joven a mi lado pronuncia algunas palabras.

— ¡Que hermoso atardecer!

Yo no contesto. Recargo mi mentón en mis manos unidas que sujetan mi fiel bastón, y me pongo a pensar en aquellas palabras. Suelto un suspiro e imagino que eso ha llamado la atención porque puedo sentir que me ha volteado a ver. No me inmuto y solo me quedo mirando hacia el horizonte.

— ¿No se le hace hermoso este atardecer? — Con la voz y su aroma me percato que es una mujer joven la que esta sentada a mi lado, talvez unos veinticinco años, es menor que yo. Me quedo callado esperando que mi indiferencia la haga desistir, pero, aun la siento mirándome. — Es una lastima que no pudiera tomarle una foto.

— No te preocupes, mañana habrá otro atardecer — Comento al notar la tristeza en la voz de la joven. Podré ser un ermitaño, pero no puedo ser indiferente ante la tristeza de una mujer.

La joven suelta un largo suspiro y cierra su libro; me incorporo y aun sin voltearme hacia ella le comento que en esta plaza justo en este punto se pueden apreciar los mejores atardeceres. Puedo sentir como la joven se ha vuelto a poner contenta, su alegría de alguna manera me la transmite y eso me ha gustado.

— Me imagino que usted por eso viene a este lugar.

Yo suelto una risa algo sarcástica, no niego que la inocencia de la joven me ha parecido algo tierno. En contestación me torno a ella y sacudo mi bastón con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda apunto a mis gafas negras; eso fue lo necesario para que ella entendiera. Soy ciego. Siempre lo he sido. Como típica reacción ante mi incapacidad puedo sentir que la joven me tiene compasión, se acerca hacia mi pidiéndome disculpas. Ya estoy acostumbrado por lo que no me he molestado en lo absoluto. Le digo a la joven que no me importa, no me he ofendido por que ella no se percatara de mi condición; ninguna de mis palabras parece hacer efecto. De pronto y sin esperármelo me toma de la mano y me asegura que nunca me quiso ofender. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír, la chica me comienza agradar y no entiendo el porque. Después de unos minutos la joven volvió a su lectura y yo regrese a mis pensamientos; cuando el atardecer llego a su final la joven se despide de mí y puedo escuchar sus pasos alejarse a mi derecha.

Me quedo otros diez minutos sentado en la banca pensando en la joven; me arrepiento por no haber charlado con ella. Me levanto al fin y me dispongo a irme a mi casa, la cual no queda lejos de la plaza.

Al día siguiente hago toda mi rutina que se repite con cada nuevo despertar. Cuando escucho el pitido de mi reloj que marca la hora de ir a la plaza salgo de mi hogar, y me dirijo a mi lugar de siempre. Como es normal tardo en llegar a mi banca en la plaza, con mesura tomo mi puesto y me preparo para pasar el final de la tarde como tantas otras, recordando. Apenas pasa por mi cabeza un pensamiento cuando puedo percibir el dulce aroma del día anterior, acompañada por unos pasos puedo darme cuenta que la joven se ha sentado a mi lado. Muy cerca.

— Hola — Saludo alegre.

— Hola — Contesto.

No se que es lo que hace, pero sospecho que busca algo en su bolsa. En cuanto percibo el aroma a chocolate contrastar con su perfume entiendo. Me ofrece chocolate de una manera tan amable que no puedo evitar aceptarlo aun cuando no tengo ganas.

— ¿Listo para ver el atardecer?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa; no puedo evitarlo y me giro a donde se que se encuentra. Ella sonríe y eso aun me saca más de onda. ¿Acaso se esta burlando de mi?, pero, como leyéndome la mente ella me responde.

— No te molestes — Me pregunto que rostro habré puesto para que supiera mi pensamiento y sentir. La joven me toma de la mano y vuelve a sonreír. — Nadie debe perderse estos hermosos atardeceres, por lo que yo te contare como va cayendo el día.

Sus palabras suenan tan sinceras y lindas que siento como mi corazón se apretuja. Logrando solo articular un simple _bien_ la joven me comienza a narrar como el sol se va ocultando tras los edificios de la ciudad. Su manera de hablar y describir todo hace que mi imaginación aflore, y por primera vez en mi vida puedo notar lo hermoso que puede ser un atardecer. El evento duro tan poco que siento emerge en mi pecho una tristeza que aumenta al escuchar como la joven deja de narrarme los acontecimientos. La luna ya esta en lo alto del cielo nocturno y las estrellas comienzan a titilar en todo el manto celestial.

— ¿Y que tal?

— Hermoso — Contesto sin pensar.

Puedo escuchar como la joven ríe, también noto que nunca me ha dejado de tomar de la mano. Para mi buena fortuna, la tristeza que me embargo momentos antes se borro al escuchar como la joven me saca platica. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, quizá diez o quince minutos, cuando se despide de mi la joven. Que se ahora es de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Le dedico un _hasta pronto_ y puedo escuchar como se retira del lugar. No puedo evitar sonreír, este día por fin hubo luz.

Los días siguieron pasando y no hubo alguno en donde la joven faltara a la cita conmigo. No se a que se debería, pero, podría jurar que con el paso del tiempo podía ver mejor los atardeceres, contemplar su majestuosidad. La confianza entre los dos ha crecido y estoy seguro que podemos considerarnos amigos. Nuestras platicas al llegar la noche nos han acercado más, y ahora siento como mis días tienen un objetivo.

La hora ha llegado y ya estoy sentado en la banca cuando la escucho llegar, nos saludamos de manera afectuosa dándonos un beso en la mejilla y puedo sentir que toma asiento a mi lado. Me toma de las manos y yo sonrío.

— Cuéntame como va cayendo el sol — Digo al saber que el atardecer ha comenzado.

— Bien — Contesta sonriendo.

Mientras habla pienso que guapa esta y que suerte es ser la mitad del cuento de un atardecer que veo al escucharla. Mis ojos son su voz. Mientras nos sujetamos de las manos yo la acaricio para dibujar la forma de ellas. Estar a su lado me hace olvidar que para mí siempre es de noche, pero, esta noche es como un atardecer porque logra que cada día me asombre. Para mi el cielo tiene su nombre. Escuchando como va terminando el atardecer siento esa necesidad de poder verla. "Lo que no daría por poderla contemplar aunque fuera solo un instante".

La noche llego. Esta en particular es fría por lo que no se me hace justo tenerla otro rato conmigo, sin mencionar que es fin de semana y ella ha de tener algo mejor que hacer que quedarse platicando conmigo.

— Ya es tarde tienes que volver —Suelto al escucharla terminar de narrar.— Seguro tienes alguien esperándote.

— No te preocupes — Me contesto de una manera que me indicaba que si tenia algo que hacer, por lo que le insisto unas cuantas veces más.— ¿Seguro?, aun tengo tiempo.

— Seguro — Sonrío para disimular la tristeza, "De nuevo el tiempo se nos fue". — Dime, ¿mañana volverás?

— Como lo he hecho cada tarde, vendré a contarte como muere el día — A pesar de su sonrisa, podría ser mi imaginación, pero, juraría que la escuche algo triste.

La joven se marcho, se alejo de mí. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que en todo este tiempo no hemos revelado nuestros nombres. Tras de mi puedo sentir una presencia, una que conozco muy bien. Mi mejor amigo se sienta a mi lado.

— Es bella, ¿no es verdad?

— Mas que la luna — conteste, mi amigo ríe.

Me levanto al mismo tiempo que mi amigo, quien me ayuda. Nos ponemos en marcha hacia mi hogar, mientras en mi interior brillaba una gran ilusión por volver a ver a la joven el día siguiente. Porque ella ha logrado que para mi ya no haya más noches.

* * *

**Saludos a todos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia inspirada en la canción de Siempre es de noche de Alejandro Sanz. La verdad a mi me ha gustado como ha quedado el fic, pero, me encantaría saber la opinión de ustedes lectores que se han tomado la molestia de entrar y leer hahaha. Como sea, gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
